Ever Heard of Change?
by Doppleganger Tango
Summary: So they were both silly with their anxieties of being apart, both of them knew that there was nothing to be scared of. Things were changing, but change was good.


_This is in the **EHo** verse but takes place before the others. _

**Ever Heard of Change?**

Blaine and Kurt laid side by side on a blanket in the front yard, staring up at the slowly darkening sky. It was summer and it was hot, but that did not mean they would spare an inch between the two of them. They had been separated for almost an entire month while Blaine was in college, although he was only a few hours away from where Kurt was finishing his last year at McKinley. However none of that mattered, not the time or the distance or anything. All that mattered was the soothing silence that they wrapped themselves up in, their fingers locking and unlocking.

"I can't believe we're going to both be in New York in a few short months. You, me, the city. We'll be unstoppable." Kurt's voice broke the silence, although he kept his voice low. They were in Blaine's backyard and although both of Blaine's parents should have been to sleep by now, they were never certain.

Blaine didn't say anything at first, biting his lip. He had something on his mind, had looked as if he had something important to say ever since Kurt had pulled into his driveway that afternoon. However before he could say anything, Kurt spoke again.

"I've got a list of books already from one of my professors. He's giving us summer readings, although I'm at least fifty percent sure I read the book in eleventh grade. Maybe only forty percent, I was distracted that year. So, did you get all of the classes you signed up for?" Blaine sighed, knowing this was the best time for what he wanted to say.

"I didn't sign up for classes Kurt." Kurt sat up, nearly dragging Blaine up into a seated position with their clasped hands. The look on his face was completely incredulous, rightly so. If Blaine didn't sign up for classes yet, he wouldn't get any of the classes he wanted. Kurt had a hell of a time getting the classes he wanted and he was freshman!

"Blaine, classes start in August! You're a sophomore so you had third pick, why didn't you pick?" This time when Blaine sighed, Kurt took note of the hesitant look in his eyes. He took note of the way he released Kurt's hand to rub the back of his neck, his other hand resting in a loose fist on his thigh.

"I didn't know how to go about this, how to tell you."

Kurt rocked back onto his heels, half wanting to run away from the patch of grass they were lying on, wanting to run to his car and drive home because that did not sound appealing, and half wanting to stay and figure out what was going on.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Blaine laughed, the sound forced but still light, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's hands, pulling him back down so that their knees brushed and Kurt was half on top of Blaine's lap.

"No, of course not, don't be ridiculous. I love you." Kurt laughed, still chewing on his bottom lip because even though that was not happening, he still wasn't sure what was going on.

"So if you're not breaking up with me, what is it that you need to tell me?" Blaine situated himself so that he could look up into Kurt's eyes, who had a few inches on him ordinarily but the height from Kurt sitting on his lap gave him a few more.

"I'm not going to New York with you Kurt. My dad... he talked to me about paying for my schooling and he made me an offer that would be irresponsible to turn down. He said that he would continue to pay for my schooling if I stayed in school in Ohio for another year. Then I can transfer to New York for my junior year."

Kurt's shoulders sagged. He had been looking forward to being in New York with his boyfriend for college. He had been looking forward to that since they had gotten together and now? Now his dreams and fantasies were starting to fade.

"That's my boyfriend, the ever logical one." Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, pulling him forward and pressing his lips lightly to his cheek. He couldn't tell if Kurt was mad or upset or delighted, he was keeping his emotions so guarded. He had been lucky enough that each of them had chiseled down one another's guards over their time together but it only took certain things to send them skyrocketing back into fully protected mode.

"It'll work out Kurt. I can come to New York to visit and you can drag me around like the tourist I'll be, since you'll have the city dialed in within the first twenty four hours. We'll spend loads of time together when you come home for holidays. And then next year, we'll both be in New York."

He sounded a little desperate, even to himself, but Kurt still hadn't spoken and Blaine couldn't read the emotions in his eyes and it was starting to scare him.

"Kurt, please say something." Kurt leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

"I get it, I get that it makes sense. I just... can't I be selfish? What if you meet some wonderfully amazing guy and he sweeps you off your feet and-" Blaine shifted his head so that their mouths would met instead of their foreheads, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I already met that guy and no one will ever take me away from him. If anyone should worry, it would be me. I mean, you'll be in New York, surrounded by hundreds of guys that would be lucky to have you and astounded by your talent. But do you know what? I'm not worried Kurt. I'm not worried because when I think about us, I don't think about some highschool relationship that won't make it out of the gate. We're in for the long haul, Kurt Hummel. You'll have to beat me with a stick to keep me from standing by your side."

Kurt laughed, surging forward to press his lips to Blaine's again, with more force this time. None of that chaste crap, angling their heads so that Kurt could lick across Blaine's bottom lip in order to deepen the kiss.

So they were both silly with their anxieties of being apart, both of them knew that there was nothing to be scared of. Things were changing, but change was good.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, pressing his head into his pillow and barely holding in the urge to scream into it. He had been working on this music theory paper for four hours and had only just passed the second page. He could hear Blaine laughing from the other side of the room but he did not even have the strength to give him a glare. He barely had the strength to roll over and face his boyfriend, sprawled out on the couch that they had moved into the little campus owned apartment. His position on the floor next to the coffee table meant that his view of Blaine was distorted, upside down really.<p>

"Are we having fun yet?" Blaine laughed harder, barely keeping a grip on the textbook that was on his lap. His upside down vision was starting to blur so Kurt rolled over so that he was sitting back up again, looking straight at Blaine. While Blaine was using one hand to keep his page in his book, the other was pressed against his stomach while he laughed.

Making sure he was quick, Kurt shot up from his spot and threw himself onto the couch with Blaine, laughing at the noise it drew out of his boyfriend. While distracted, Kurt tried to grab the textbook from his hands but Blaine moved it out of the way.

"No, come on, I only have a few more pages left." Kurt frowned, catching the title of the book as he flipped it back open.

"Accouting? When are you taking Accounting?" They had gone over their schedules together enough times that Kurt knew it hadn't been one of his classes only a few weeks ago. Plus, his class times hadn't changed recently. He glanced at it once more to make sure he had read it correctly.

"I switched classes two weeks ago Kurt, I already told you that. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays at two."

Kurt shook his head because no, that couldn't be right.

"But that was when you had your advanced musical theory class. Blaine, you can't just drop that, it is a requirement for your major!" Blaine was a musical theory major while Kurt had decided to go with a general major in the arts, to be expanded in graduate school.

Blaine sighed, his eyes drifting down to his textbook before shutting it and putting it on the floor, turning to face Kurt on the couch. Kurt bit his lip because wow, this felt exactly like that night they were in Blaine's backyard and he told him that he wouldn't be joining him in New York just yet.

Now they were both in New York and Kurt wasn't really sure what to expect from this conversation.

"I think I'm changing my major. Remember how I had to take that accounting class last semester in Ohio because the class I wanted was full and it was the only one I could find? Well... I was really good at it. And I enjoyed it. Shouldn't I take advantage of that?"

Kurt nodded, pressing his hand against Blaine's knee and squeezing.

"Of course you should Blaine. I just... this doesn't have anything to do with your dad right? Nothing to do with following in his footsteps or anything?" Blaine shook his head, laughing as he did so.

"No, not at all. My dad being a CPA might be why I'm so good at all of it, but it has nothing to do with why I'm actually going to be changing my major. He doesn't even know yet." Kurt nodded because that had been his biggest worry when Blaine had mentioned that he was changing his major, that he was doing it to please his father. Their relationship was constantly changing but he didn't want Blaine to feel pressured to make anyone but himself happy.

"Have you talked to your academic counselor?"

Blaine nodded, leaning into the couch and into Kurt's shoulder, who automatically raised an arm to let him settle there. They had become increasingly domestic since moving into the apartment, even if they usually shared it with two other people. Campus housing hadn't even thrown a fit at the knowledge that two of the guys that would be moving in together were in a relationship. The woman hadn't even batted an eyelash. As if something like that would have gone down if they were still in Ohio.

"Yea, he says that it is good that I'm figuring this out now, while I still have time to catch up. A lot of my coursework will be carrying over, thankfully, but I might have to stay this summer and take classes so that I can get all of my credits done to graduate in time." Kurt smiled, pressing further against Blaine.

"You know, my academic advisor said something along those lines to me if I wanted to graduate early." They smiled at each other, both blushing and looking away before the thought could really take hold. They could get their own apartment, a crappy one room place if needed. They'd live together, like mature and responsible adults.

At least they wouldn't have to worry about making sure their roommates were out of the apartment before even trying to have sex.

"Would you ever change your major?" Kurt glanced at Blaine, although now all he could see his his still blushing profile, and shrugged lightly.

"I haven't given it much thought. I don't know what else I'm good at." Blaine turned so that he could sneak his hand to Kurt's hip, angling them a little closer, before stretching up and pressing his lips to Kurt's.

"You have all the time in the world to figure it out."

Kurt smiled into the kiss because that was the Blaine he knew, the one that could take a situation like changing your major and picking a major career choice, and make it sound like it wouldn't change your life forever. Blaine had an uncanny ability to turn everything else down and just let Kurt breathe.

If Kurt decided to possibly talk to his academic advisor about working with people, what career choices he could get if maybe he went into communication or networking, well that was completely up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow. It feels strange not writing _STK_ but I am glad to be back in the **EHo** verse. This came as I was thinking about Blaine staying in Ohio (like I mentioned in **Romance?**) and how Kurt would handle it. This was also brought on by many conversations with people in my life.

So let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
